


Time Running Out

by Queen_Frostine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Time Travel, although only briefly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Frostine/pseuds/Queen_Frostine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte McCullough is the golden girl of Beacon Hills. But something in time starts changing & ends up changing her. How will the people of BH react to her sudden change? How will Stiles react to his crushes new personality? Will she change history for the better? Or will she just make it worse then it was before? Stiles/OC, rating may change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers this is a OFC time travel story that has been stuck in my head forever & something I will work on when I'm not working on another teen wolf story about Stiles time travelling...yes I love time travel fics sue me, FYI I have this story on my FF account as well: She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Sane... Enjoy and please review!!

A young woman by the name of Charlotte McCullough who had shorn white blond hair and a determined face was sprinting through a forest that was currently burning. Harsh jagged breaths ripped from her as she continued to inhale the smoke while still trying to escape the heat that was drowning her whole world, ash came raining down clinging to any surface it could find. She stumbled and got snagged by tree branches falling down cutting into her skin, but not once did she falter her pace. “STILES!” She screamed calling out, “Stiles” She cried out again desperately, as soon as she reached the clearing she slowed to a stop. Fire burned all over quickly spreading as if to trap her in that small circle of a clearing she rested in. She slowly turned in a full 360 degrees canvassing the area. Brilliant flames danced around as it were mocking her current predicament. “Where are you?!”

A scream purely created from terror and pain echoed through the woods, it was so animalistic so agonizing that it had no humanity left in it. The woman froze to her spot “Stiles” She whispered recognizing the scream. “No-STILES.” Just as she became frantic looking around trying to find a way out of the trap the fire had her in, she turned and saw him. 

He stood about 5’11 and wore all dark; black jeans, black henley, and black blazer. It made him look even more pale especially with the dark circle under his eyes and the dead look in his once vibrant eyes. His dark chocolate hair in disarray like someone had a violent tug-a-war with it. She staggered back looking at him with thinly veiled wary, he tilted his head jutting it out in a distorted way; his dead eyes glittering with malevolence and anticipation “Sweet Selene” He crooned looking her up and down “Loovve youur outfits sweets.” He hummed. She was wearing a black leather bustier top, red leather trousers and black leather buckled ankle boots. She also carried a crimson hip holster bag that had three six inch silver throwing knives on her left thigh, and on her right thigh she had a black Safariland 6005 SLS tactical leg holster with quick release harness and standard gun but with the addition silver wolfsbane bullets courtesy of Chris. On her wrist she bore a blood red leather bracelet embossed with a celtic dragon antique bordeaux and a infused silver ice pick hidden underneath on her other wrist she had a black sheath and dagger attached to it. She had two sai swords attached to her back (a present she got from Kira) and a dozen other weapons but most prized possessions were the two necklace she got as a gift from Stiles. “Wow sweets, you planning on going to war?!” He barked out laugh pleased with his humor.

She wanted to hate him, wanted to look down at him in disgust but the face he wore made it incredibly hard indeed. “Where is Stiles, Void?” 

He cocked his head playing coy “Stiles? I don’t think I know a Stiles..” ‘What was his game’ she thought with wild panic; ‘he is not the one to deny unless it was part of a game or trick’ “At least anyone alive” He artfully tacked on watching with glee the grief exploding across her lovely face. 

“No! He is alive, he has to be!” Denial denial denial. 

“Nope afraid not Lovely, it's just you..and me. Just like how I said it would always.be.” He-IT-grinned manically and walked closer and with every step he took she took one back. A game of cat and mouse this is it; the end. Everyone else in the Pack was dead, except for Lydia but she was not very helpful at the moment being locked up in Eichen house, Rafael and Chris were half around the world chasing ghosts. She was all that was the left of the glorious Hale-McCall pack and it was all going to end: in a blaze of fire. History repeating itself. “Come on Lovely you know you can fight it anymore. You have nothing left. I won” His words were like hot spears stabbing vigourous emotions into her. He was right after all, making her eyes close tight with fear and despair “Just give in, give in and be my beautiful Queen of Darkness.” 

That snapped something inside her, she was suddenly filled with an inferno of rage and vengeance. Filled with all the fury of the Hale Pack who did not survive, their screams of hate and injustice bubbling up inside her. Her eyes snapped open glowing in a bright wrathful orange “Never. You will never win.” Her words were steel and final. She was the embodiment of vengeance in that moment. He flinched back in shock and fear; what is happening?!

She jumped forward and grabbed him by his shirt and pulling him closer making it so he was unable to flee and glared up with her terrifying eyes and spoke with such hatred and promise “You will be destroyed!” She jumped into the flames dragging Void with her. Destroying him like she promised. And everything burned...


	2. Sixteen Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! BTW this is not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes & pleaseee review when you can :)

Charlotte Selene McCullough is Beacon Hills' resident Golden girl. She was always at the top her class, excellent in basketball (and soon going to be the captain this year), quite good at ballet (even though she only takes those classes because that's what her mom wants her to do plus the only way her mom would allow her to continue such a "boyish" sport), and for someone known as a "popular girl" she was genuinely kind and caring for others to the point where it could be considered naive. She has two very successful and career driven parents; Kaitlyn and Jonathan McCullough. Kaitlyn worked as a Landscape Architect while her Father was a CEO (and owner) of the local car wash in town. Meaning she barely saw both of them; they were either too focused on furthering their jobs or busy maintaining the McCullough's perfect image as a perfect family. She was sometimes sadden at thought that they never seem to be around only at her sports games or dance recitals. But she never blamed or resented them for it. They needlessly provided for her sometimes too much actually, and they never once neglected and/or abused her in anyway. Sure they weren't a close touching family but that's how things are. She also had an older brother Jacob, he was the exact opposite of her; the wild rebellious one and never once got along with their parents. He moved out two years ago and ever since then the house has been silent and empty. Her relationship with her brother a rather tenuous one.

While he didn't exactly hate her, like he how he hated their parents, he also didn't like how she constantly defended them. He thought she was naive and foolish for seeing the good in everything, which he liked to repeatedly remind her every chance he got. Even though she disliked her brother's insensitive and cynical attitude, she often wished he was still around, to have someone else in the house. Because there is just something depressing when you get home from a busy school day or a day hanging with your friends and having the house be completely empty. Their house is fairly large, due to to their parents' wealthy jobs, so it magnified how empty it really was. But she knew, for some mysterious reason that she was never privy to, staying here caused him distress. So she understood why he had left and never came back (he'd prolly call her an idiot for not being mad with him for abandoning their family). She always had been baffled on Jacob's apparent anger for their parents. He always used to be the outgoing child who sometimes toed the line with their parents but never in a bitter hateful way. But one day he morphed into this cold angry person who despised the world, and most of all despised Kaitlyn and Jonathan. When he was anywhere near them his face would twist into sneer or a glare no matter what, he would get into fights every chance he got whether it be heated arguments with the parents or random fistfights with people she didn't even know. She once had asked him about his sudden change but all she received was a sad pitiful look swiftly followed with an defensively angry insult. After that she never spoke about it again, putting in the back her mind never wondering about it again. It was easier that way after all.

So here she was aimlessly home alone again. She looked at the clock on her wall with a bored sigh, 'There is absolutely nothing to do and it's the last day of summer!' Charlotte getting fed up with her boredom got up and walked over to her dresser grabbing her cell phone and started scrolling through her contacts trying to decide who she'd rather hang out with. But as she guessed already there was no one that she'd consider hanging out with; Lydia and Jackson are busy having a beach date and requested not to be disturbed, Danny is spending time with his family since he just got back from surfing all summer in Lanai, and truth be told any one else besides them are more acquaintance friends. And what most people don't realize is despite her apparent popularity she isn't that social outside of school,this is one of those many moments when she wished she had Lydia's outgoing personality. She was about to throw her phone on her bed and probably go wander around downstairs when her phone started ringing with "MOTHER" blinking across the screen in block letters. 'Uh oh' Charlotte began to panic 'Did I do something wrong? Forget something important? Why else would she be calling?! She's supposed to be in Omaha for another two weeks.' All these troubling thoughts raced through her mind as she tentatively pressed the answer button "Hello?"

"Charlotte, finally you answer I thought you were just going to leave your phone ringing; you know we got your phone so we contact you whenever we want. Not for you to ignore us." Charlotte roller eyes at her mother's lecture, that was practically her form of greeting. "Anyways, I was checking in to see how you are" 'What? that was new' "And to ask a favor, I do hope you are dressed already. You should be by now, it's already nine and it's always ill fitting to laze around in your pajamas all a day."

Charlotte looked in her vanity mirror and winced; she was still in her light purple nightdress "uh yes mom! I am dressed, of course I would be. What do you need?"

"Ok, you don't need to raise your voice. I need you to do something for me, and don't tell your father right now. It'll just make him worry needlessly." Kaitlyn's stern voice sharpened.

'Mom asking to keep something from Dad? Wow this must be important, so why would she come to me?' "What's going on?"

"Nothing dear, I just don't want your father to know right now. It's much easier that way. Promise me you'll do it and won't tell him?"

"But mom-"

"Promise me!"

Charlotte flinched, her mom yelling was always a bad sign "...Okay, I promise." And then everything went black for sixteen year old Charlotte McCullough….


End file.
